Survivor: Africa
'''Survivor: Africa '''is the third season of Sims: Survivor. It is the successor of Survivor: The Australian Outback and it’s succeeded by Survivor: Marquesas. The winner, Garrett Klein, managed to defeat Landon Adams in a 2-1 vote. Production *The season was filmed in Kenya, where the contestants had to put up with extreme conditions and dangerous wildlife. Because there were man-killing animals in the area, the tribes lived in thorny enclosures like the local tribal Kenyans do. *The creation of the show took longer than it was scheduled to be released. This had to do with a long list of applicants, and planning out how the challenges would work during the season. Format '''Tribe Composition: '''The twelve castaways were divided into two tribes of six. '''Normal Days: '''The amount of days has not changed. They are still 27, and will remain with that amount. '''Tribe Switch: '''Two members from both tribes were selected to join the other tribe. '''Merged Tribe Composition: '''The merged tribe was composed of six members. '''Tiebreaker: '''In a tie, a revote will happen. If the votes tie again, it will switch over to which ever of the tied players has the most votes cast against them from a previous tribal council. The castaway that had more votes would be eliminated from the game. Castaways Season Summary Sixteen new castaways were marooned on the outskirts of the Shaba National Reserve, Kenya, Africa. The group was divided into two tribes named after two real-life Kenyan tribes, Samburu and lost one player each. The next person to go was very anti-social, followed by a weak but very social person. On Day 13, a tribe swap occured. two members from Boran, and two from Samburu swapped tribes. Three of the four current members on Samburu formed an alliance and successfully took out their first enemy. At the newly formed Boran, the group of four were still split into two. There was a deadlock tie between CeCelia and Matthew. Due to Matthew having a past vote, he was eliminated. On Day 19, the two tribes merged into a new one called Moto Maji. Despite Boran having more original members remaining, one of their members were the first one voted out of the merged tribe. One of the affiliates of the majority alliance was voted out new, followed by the last outsider. Landon Adams, Kim Trejo, and Garrett Klein made up the final three. Landon won the final immunity challenge and chose to vote out his long-time ally, Kim. As well as bringing Garrett to the final tribal council. In the end, Garrett received two votes to win the game, while Landon received one. Garrett's strategizing allowed him to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *This is the first season to have a Premade Sim. The contestant was Kim Trejo. *This season marks the first ever tribe switch. *This is the only season to have a past votes tiebreaker. *The area that the contestants were living in was so dangerous (due to the constant threat of lions and other wild animals) that armed soldiers regularly patrolled the area around the campsites as a precaution. Category:Seasons Category:Survivor: Africa